Confessions Over Coffee
by tranquil storm
Summary: One-shot, HD. Featuring midnight strolls (how new is that?), coffee, kisses and unadulterated fluff. R&R!


Draco Malfoy was not going to sleep tonight. 

He made this decision three minutes ago, when he finally realized that nothing at all that regarded his Transfiguration test tomorrow was entering his brain. He had been studying for approximately three hours and it seemed as if there was a magical barrier around his mind that refused the entry of required knowledge. 

You'd think that Draco is a lazy prat who didn't do anything but lay on his silk covered bed most of the time, but you thought wrong. No, Draco is a lazy prat who didn't do anything but lay on his silk covered bed most of the time and aced all his tests with absolutely no effort. 

And so he will stay up till dawn, until however long it takes to force the contents of his Transfiguration notes into his skull.

Words such as _failure_ are not familiar to Draco's vocabulary. He is always supposed to be top of his class. He's not supposed to _only _be devilishly gorgeous, he's supposed to be exceptionally cunning as well. Malfoys are simply like that. With the exception of Granger, he may as well be the smartest student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

But now, _now, _he was so utterly frustrated with not having anything penetrate through his brain. His bed was full of parchments, none of which he has successfully read through and understood. He simply could not take that. He always memorizes and understands things from the first reading. What the hell was wrong now?

He was starting to feel sleepy and below the mass of parchment was a very tempting silk-covered bed. This is one of the down sides of having things that are much too comfortable, you can't concentrate much on anything when there's always the vulnerable luxury.

He growled and got off his bed. A cup of coffee would really do him a world of good.

+++++

Harry Potter did not believe in coincidences. 

He believed that things would only be done if you put in the effort to make them what they are. 

So after discovering his harbored feelings for a certain blonde Slytherin, he had been looking for every chance that could possibly bring he and Draco together. 

He could probably corner the guy after one of his classes, or push him into an empty classroom, but in those kinds of circumstances they had limited time. And Harry needed _a lot _of time to explain how he suddenly held a fancy for his supposed archenemy. 

He scratched that one off his Ways to Get Draco Malfoy to Love Me Back list. 

Then he thought he could probably send Draco one of those mysterious letters saying '_Meet me at midnight in the Astronomy Tower'_, but Draco wasn't stupid. He didn't just 'go to the Astronomy Tower at midnight', because of an anonymous letter that could probably mean _'I'm a psychotic wizard waiting for you here in the Astronomy Tower to seek revenge'_ if looked upon very closely. 

He scratched that one off his Ways to Get Draco Malfoy to Love Me Back list, too.

Then he thought he could probably add his name to the letter.

Scratch. 

He wasn't very keen on plotting and planning. If he was Hermione he could have had a flawless, systematic, color-coded blueprint ready to get Draco to return his feelings. But right now Hermione was too busy playing tonsil hockey with Ron to even notice that his other best friend, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was in fact smitten by his adversary who was of the same sex, therefore concluding Harry's homosexuality. 

And so Harry was left to his own devices, and that isn't saying much. All he had right now was his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. 

Put them together and have you got? 

Midnight strolls along Hogwarts under his Invisibility Cloak, looking for that chance to finally get Draco all to himself. 

And now, looking at the Marauder's Map once again, a single word rang in Harry's ears. 

"Jackpot" 

+++++

Draco really liked the school's coffee. 

It was smooth, rich and the tang just blended harmoniously. 

There was, of course, only one place where that kind of goodness is stored. The Hogwarts kitchens. 

So after carefully making his way discreetly to his destination, and being so thoroughly catered by the house elves, he proudly held the steaming cup of coffee close to his chest. 

He was just about to walk away from the giant fruit painting when he heard something rustle behind him.

+++++

Harry's heart was beating furiously and he quite plainly could not calm down. He almost tumbled upon himself in haste when he found out that Draco finally left his room and was roaming along the Hogwarts kitchens. 

He really didn't know what the blonde was doing there, but he really didn't care either. All he knew was that Draco was out, he was out, it was night, and his opportunity was finally being granted. 

And now, as Draco looked behind him suspiciously, going over where Harry invisibly stood, he frankly could not take it any longer. 

He removed the cloak, and put on a wide grin. 

+++++

Seeing Dobby the House Elf naked was disturbing. Seeing Granger lick Weasley's cheek was disturbing. Seeing Snape put on a fairy costume was a tad bit scary. 

But none of those things ever made him squeak in surprise as Potter's head did.

He thanked whatever entity for letting his coffee mug not fall to the ground, and after getting his normal breathing back, he whispered harshly "What the hell are you doing here, Potter?"

And then Potter said something that shocked him even more. 

"Stalking you."

Then he stepped forward, causing Draco to make a reverse motion.

"Potter, I already very well know that you are indeed a freak. You needn't elaborate by doing these things" he said.

Potter merely smiled. 

That was very strange for Draco. 

He didn't think that enemies were supposed to smile at each other, save mocking, insulting, ridiculing purposes. 

"I want to talk to you," Potter said plainly. 

"I'm sorry, but I have better ways of utilizing my time other than purveying to the arse of the Amazing Harry Potter" Draco drawled.

Potter heaved an exasperated sigh and before Draco even could do as much as widen his eyes, his lips brushed slightly over the blonde's.

"Now that we have something very important to discuss, will you talk to me?" 

+++++

Draco didn't know where he was being led. 

Or why one of his hands was even clasped in the Harry Potter's (the other still holding the coffee mug), but he was too shocked by the almost kiss to be even thinking straight.

Before he knew it, they were in a room. A very nice room, he subconsciously noted. He wondered why there would be a room such as this in Hogwarts. There was a couch, a bed and candles that lit the vicinity dimly. It wasn't much, but it had this cozy feel to it. 

"This is the Room for Requirement." Potter seemed to read his mind, as he sat on the couch.

"What?" was all Draco managed.

"I'll explain later" Potter waved it off. "I need to tell you something."

Draco gaped at him and blinked a few times. 

After 2 seconds he burst.

"Well of course you need to tell me something, you sodding idiot! You fucking kissed me!" Draco finally felt the shock give way to the inevitable blush, his knuckles turning white around the coffee mug. 

"I did. You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Potter stood up and Draco leaped back, giving him a stay-away-if-you-want-to-live-to-see-the-sun-again look, Malfoy style. 

"Potter, if you take another step forward…" 

+++++

A threat wasn't really as effective if the 'threatener's' face was pink, confused, and at the same time angry, resulting to an adorable façade. 

So Harry didn't hesitate to take another step forward, just to mock Draco.

Draco was looking panicked in a charming sort of way at the gesture, so he thought that maybe he should stop playing around, lest he wants Draco to get away. 

"I fancy you, Draco Malfoy." He said solidly, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the other. "I've been trying to get you to myself to let you know, so here I am now." 

"Bullshit" Draco said abruptly.

"Draco…"

"Do not call me that."

"Draco." Potter said firmly "I didn't ask for these feelings. I simply have them. I never expected to like you, let alone fancy you, but I do. I don't know why, but whenever you're around, I feel _something_. A desire… a _need_. The feeling of not caring if this is right or wrong, and not knowing the difference anymore. The feeling of simply being content at being with you, even if we're just arguing, or seeing you across the hall. The feeling that comes with the readiness to give up everything I own now for a chance to have you. The feeling of happiness when I see you genuinely smiling, even if its with that bitch Parkinson. Maybe… maybe it's love." Harry finished, looking down. 

Draco just stood there, gaping at Harry's words and after a few moments set down his mug of cold coffee. 

"If all that crap you said was true," Draco started coldly, making Harry stiffen. 

He then moved closer to the brunette, "I'd like to find out for myself."

Harry looked up and saw Draco's eyes twinkling, cheeks stained red, and biting his lower lip. 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's slim waist, pulling him closer.

He then affectionately cupped the Slytherin's chin, and brought their lips together.

+++++

Draco was falling.

He was. He didn't know it would be _this_ good.

He sighed into Harry Potter's kiss. Harry Potter. He subconsciously wondered what got him here in the first place. 

Oh yes, the Transfiguration test. And his untouched coffee.

He smiled into Harry's lips, Potter tasted better than the coffee anyway.

He was most probably going to fail his test tomorrow, but as Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth, he decided he could deal with that.

FIN

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
